


boom, pow

by thecivilunrest



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/pseuds/thecivilunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were definitely perks to having a boyfriend who could fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boom, pow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babbitly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbitly/gifts).



> for jordan, who i completely blame for my spiral into this ship. i told you i'd write some okay aokaga for you, some day. you're really great and wonderful and i love talking about ships with you!!

There is a lot of stuff that sucks about being a superhero--the press, the obligation to get out of bed when the world needed saving, keeping a secret identity a _secret_ \--but the super _powers_ definitely did not. 

Daiki’s power, super speed thanks very much, is the best one of all. Sure Tetsu’s teleportation is useful sometimes, Kise’s ability to turn into a giant human sparkle could come in handy, and all the gods and Buddha himself know that Kagami’s super strength and flight impressed people, but being faster than the speed of sound had practical uses. 

Such as: basketball. Everyone but Kagami considers his speed “cheating” and “unfair” and “who would want to play someone with an unfair advantage, Aomine-kun?” so Daiki can only go full out with him, but it was worth it. Even if they can only meet at the dead of night to play, what with the identity thing and all. 

“I’m telling you,” Daiki says, dribbling the ball to his left side, and then the right, Kagami’s hand hovering above it. Kagami’s strength left them evenly matched most of the time, but when it came to hand eye coordination Daiki’s control of the speed is much better. “You might have an advantage with flying when it comes to jumping, but speed is better for basketball.” 

“You just keep telling yourself that.” Daiki dribbles the ball one more time, and it goes a little too far to the side. A half milliseconds’ worth of a second was all Kagami needs to steal the ball away. Daiki almost gets it back, and would have if he’d been going head to head against anyone else, but Kagami has help from his flight to slam the ball into the net. He grins when Daiki curses. 

“My game,” he says, sounding too pleased with himself. Daiki would like to take him down a peg or two with another game, but it was almost four in the morning. They both had class and a new day to save once they finally went to bed. Besides, there was always the next game, and the fact that they both knew Daiki was better. 

“Tomorrow?” Daiki found himself asking when Kagami leaned in to peck his mouth--he always got a kiss, at the very least, when he won. Daiki would have given him one when he lost too if it wasn’t the principle of the thing. 

“Duh,” Kagami said, shouldering his bag. He still had a smug grin on this face, the bastard. 

Daiki would get him next time, he was sure of it. 

 

Kagami hadn’t wanted to take Daiki flying the first time he asked, but Daiki has ways of getting what he wants. He might not be a genius like Satsuki, but he had the power of blow jobs at his disposal and, well. He got Kagami to take him flying. 

Kagami hadn’t wanted to make out in the air either, but Daiki had been forced to allow him that one. They’d started to decline after a while, since Kagami wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing and neither of them had noticed until almost the last possible second.

Flying’s nice, though, if the weather’s good and bugs aren’t everywhere. Daiki never imagined that he’d be able fly without an airplane. Just another perk of keeping Kagami around. 

They have their best talks like this, though. Chest to chest, in the air. It forces them to focus only on each other, which of course is why Kagami chooses that moment to ask. 

Daiki knows that Kagami’s been working up to this for a while. He might be stupid, but he’s not an idiot. He knows when his boyfriend is worried about something, or nervous. He’d even been the one to ask if Daiki wanted to fly, even though Daiki usually has to bully him into it. 

There’s a light blush on his cheeks when they finally get good and up in the air, and he has to look away before he finally gets on with it. “I know this is weird but do you, I dunno, want to live together now?” 

“Is that what you’ve been worried about this whole time? You’re a dumbass.”

“Shut up and answer!” Kagami says, still not looking at him. 

“You’ll do all the cooking and cleaning, right? Like a good wife,” Daiki teases.

“I’ll drop you right now,” Kagami threatens, but Daiki just grins. He knows Kagami would always catch him. 

 

The worst part about fighting monsters is what comes after it’s finally died. Monster guts are disgusting on a good day, but these smell fucking _terrible_ , like garbage and rotting flesh and Daiki is absolutely drenched in them. 

Kagami doesn’t look any better, and there is so much in his hair that it’s green instead of red, When they finally manage to get home they turn and look at each other, having the same idea. 

“I call first shower,” Kagami says, racing off before Daiki can process what just happened. The element of surprise is the only reason that Kagami is even a little ahead of him, even though Daiki has to jump over the couch. The only saving grace of this race is that the door to the bathroom is already broken; Kagami punched a hole in it while they were having sex on it after Daiki moved in.

They manage to step into the bathroom at the same time, even though shoving both of them. “Guess we’ll just have to shower together,” Daiki says, and shoves Kagami into the shower before he can protest. 

At first they really do shower--the smell is fucking awful--but once all the green gunk has been washed down the drain Aomine leans in and kisses Kagami’s mouth. 

Daiki still feels the lingering adrenaline from the fight, pumping in his blood and making him want Kagami even more than he usually does. Especially since Kagami is completely naked in front of him, water running down his face and smelling like Daiki’s soap. 

He wants to linger, to push Kagami against the shower door and push into him slow but crashes are awful things and he doesn’t want to be fucking in the middle of one. So he grabs Kagami’s cock and strokes until he’s finally had, groaning when Kagami does the same. 

“Fuck,” Kagami mutters, his forehead on Daiki’s shoulder. Daiki catches his mouth in a kiss, relishing how Kagami’s hand on his cock slows down before speeding up again when he shoves his tongue in Daiki’s mouth. 

Kagami comes first, groaning into Daiki’s skin. He only has to pull on Daiki’s dick two more times before he’s coming too. 

Monster guts are disgusting but maybe the clean up isn’t always bad.

 

There’s a lot of stuff that sucks about being a superhero, but watching the sunrise after your boyfriend buys out a 24 hour Maji Burger isn’t one of them. 

Kagami inhales cheeseburgers like they’re going to be stolen from him, but when Daiki looks at him he just says, “They taste better this early in the morning!” with his cheeks full like a chipmunks’. 

Daiki shrugs. “Whatever you say,” and puts his head in Kagami’s lap. Kagami lets him stay there so Daiki does, even though sometimes crumbs fall on his face. They stay like that, watching the sky turn from black into pastels, until they hear police sirens again.

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what this is lmao I wanted to write domestic aokaga but superheroes wouldn't leave my head and here we are !!! if you want visuals [here](http://sdkay.tumblr.com/post/96248148220/fan-art) are some.


End file.
